quit playing games with my heart
by mellamaet
Summary: may's trying to get over a certain hot coordinator, will she succeed? or will things go so wrong that it will be right...the title had nothing to do with my story, i just think if it wasn't a song it would make a great title...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**DICLAIMER**: i do not own pokemon, or any of it's characters. i also do not own teardrops on my guitar by taylor swift and stay in love by mariah carey

this is my first pokemon fanfic so please be gentle, and could someone explain to me the terms used here? like what's contestshipping? and what's advanceshipping? so confused..help me..

sorry if it's OOC. i couln't help it...

* * *

Drew looks at me,

I fake a smile so he won't see  
that I want and I'm needing

Everything that we should be

"Earth to May" he says to me, calling my attention once again

"May has landed" I joked back as I smiled at him to hide the rapid beating of my heart as he smiled back

We were in petalburg, since the grand festival was going to be held here, I decided to spend a few days with my family first before registering for the grand festival, so drew offered to escort me home before heading of to the pokemon center, and now we were both seated on our living room couch, being interrogated by my mom

"So drew are interested in someone right now?" mom bluntly asked him as mom, max and even dad discreetly looked at me

"Mom! Those things are supposed to be private!" I said to her as I looked at her with wide eyes

"No it's ok may, I don't mind" he said to me as he placed a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"As a matter of fact, I am interested in somebody right now" he said to my mom with a smile

Max looked at me with wide eyes, which was followed by a stare from dad, and was quickly followed by my mom. I returned their stares with a glare

"What she like?" max asked him

I'll be she's beautiful,

That girl he talks about  
and she's got everything

That I have to live without

"Stunning, talented, clumsy but cute, and a great coordinator" drew said with a smile

"Really? Why haven't you mentioned her to me?" I asked him as cheerfully as I could manage to hide the jealousy that was eating me up inside

Drew talks to me,

I laugh cause he's so funny  
That I can't even see

Anyone when he's with me

"You didn't ask" he said simply with an oh-so-arrogant smirk on his face

"How was I supposed to know that I was supposed to ask?!?" I told him, desperate to wipe that smirk off his face

"Normal people would think of asking the people they're traveling with a few questions about themselves once in a while" drew said, maintaining his arrogant smirk

"Ugh! You are such a jerk! a normal person would share info about their life even without questions!!" I said to him, as I hit his shoulder softly

"And here I was, thinking that you know me better than that, I'm disappointed at you may" he said with a mock expression of hurt on his face.

Suddenly the hurt was replaced by a sly smile when he said "you know I'm not like a normal person may, I'm way better"

Before I could even retort to that, a loud crash was heard, I turned to see max in a corner, holding a bunch of flowers from what was once a vase a few minutes ago

Mom and dad ran out from the kitchen to see what was the source of the crash, they turned and saw max holding the flowers and stared at him with wide questioning eyes

"Max! Why did you break the vase?" I asked him as I stood up to pick up the broken pieces of porcelain that was lying on the ground

Suddenly drew held up a restraining arm to stop me from going any further and said "no, don't pick them up, you'll get injured"

"I'll sweep it away" I heard mom say as she disappeared into the kitchen and came back seconds later with a broom in her hand, when she finished a turned to face max with fury in my eyes "max, why did you break the vase? You know that was gift to mom from dad! Why?" I asked him, trying to understand why he would destroy a perfectly innocent vase

"I'm sorry for breaking the vase, I really am, but it was the only thing that I could think of to get your attention" max said apologetically

"Well, you certainly have our attention now" I told him crisply

"Drew, I was wondering if you loved that girl you were talking about" max asked him, while keeping his gaze steady

"Yes I do" drew said to him

He says he's so in love,

He's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows

He's all I think about at night

"Really? Why?" max asked once more

"You don't really need a reason to love someone, but for your information, I love her because she's unique and special, she means everything to me" drew said with knowing eyes

I couldn't stand it any longer, I couldn't bear to hear those reason why he doesn't love me, me who spends sleepless nights thinking about him, wondering if he's thinking about me too

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,

don't know why I do

"I don't see why you needed to break mom's vase for that" I murmured softly, enough for both of them to ear "I'll be in the yard" I said as I ran towards the door, grabbing my guitar on the way out

"what happened to her?" I heard max ask as I closed the door behind me

When I got outside, I sat cross legged on the grass and strummed a few notes on my guitar

Suddenly I heard a couple of unfamiliar voices so I looked up to see a young couple in love, walking on the street passing by our house

I couldn't help but cry; tears blurred my eyesight and threatened to fall anytime, why couldn't I get drew to love me like that? Where's my happy ever after? All those wishing on countless wishing stars…useless after all

I tried to strum a few more notes but stopped because my tears were now flowing freely from my eyes, suddenly I heard footsteps coming towards me, so I quickly wiped away the tears and glared at the ground, wishing for it to swallow me up

Drew walks by me

can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

suddenly a pair of shoes overlapped by a familiar pair of light green pants appeared in front of me, I didn't have to look up to see who it was, cause I know those pants like the back of my palm, so I looked away, hoping that he would leave.

But he didn't; instead, he crouched down to my level, put a finger on my chin and turned my head so that I was looking strait into his emerald green eyes, his chartreuse hair gleaming in the sun

"what do you what drew? I'm not in the mood" I asked him as I looked at him with bloodshot eyes. Seriously he was the last person I wanted to see right now. I wasn't angry at him, I was angry at myself for being not good enough for him, I couldn't blame him for choosing someone better

He just sat there looking at me, then suddenly he said "stop crying, you'll look even uglier" I was about to throw back an insult when he tossed me a rose and said "I have to head to the pokemon center now, so that nurse joy could check out my pokemon, see you at the grand festival may" then he stood up and turned to leave

I sat there for a while, watching as drew disappeared around the corner towards the pokemon center. I sat there for a few more minutes, simply thinking about how drew carried himself with assurance and confidence, not a lot of people could do that without looking arrogantly, but drew was able to pull it off

She'd better hold him tight,

give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes

and know she's lucky cause

that woman sure is lucky, being loved by drew of all people, the stars were sure shining upon her the day she met drew, she better not hurt him, or I might not be responsible for what I do or say to her

I lied down on the soft grass and closed my eyes, suddenly and image of drew appeared in my mind, he was with a faceless woman, holding her close, letting her look at his deep expressive emerald eyes

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,

don't know why I do

I opened my eyes and stared at the starry sky above me, I placed my hands under my head and started to relax' then suddenly a shooting star flew across the sky, lighting the night sky, I closed my eyes and made a wish

When I opened my eyes, it started to rain, hiding the tears that were now freely flowing form my eyes, because I know my wish would never come true

I stood up, grabbed my guitar and walked back to the house

So I drive home alone,

as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

when I got inside, the living room light was open, and they were all already asleep, so I closed the lights and headed toward my room

I opened the door, opened the lights, I placed my guitar in a corner and headed for my table which had multiple framed pictures of me and my friends, but two picture stood out from the rest, first was a picture of drew and I at the age of twelve with our pokemon, next to It was a candid picture of drew taken I the lobby of the pokemon center while we were waiting for nurse joy to give us back our pokemon.

I took the second picture in my hands and stared at it for a long time, then I set it back on the table, but placed it face down

It's time to move on with my life, he's found someone he loves. It's not ok with me, but if it makes him happy, I'll make it ok for me

I turned away from the picture and removed my clothes, which was drenched by rain and tears, I released my hair from the bandana, changed into a comfortable night gown, turned on the radio and lied down on my bed and let the sad melodies if the song fill my head

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,

don't know why I do

suddenly a familiar melody filled my ears, my eyes filled with tears, not only because I recognized the song, but also because I used to despise it a few weeks ago, but now it could project exactly what I was feeling right now

The tears that were building up were now flowing freely as I sang along with the last lines of the song _baby, baby I stay in love with you…_

When the song ended, I closed my eyes to stop anymore tears from falling and I wiped away the tears that were already on my face, then I caught a glimpse of the clock, I rubbed my eyes a couple of times to check if I wasn't hallucinating…apparently I wasn't

It was almost dawn, which means, I spent the whole night thinking about drew…

He's the time taken up,

But there's never enough  
and he's all that I need

To fall into...

"How could I spend such a long time thinking about him?!? Maybe it's a mental illness or something…I better go see a doctor about this" I said out loud to no one in particular I turned off the radio, opened the window beside my bed to let the sound of rain lull me to sleep

Drew looks at me,

I fake a smile so he won't see.

_I was in huge meadow, flowers were blooming everywhere, the sun was shinning, it was beautiful day, and it was quiet, too quiet…_

_I walked around; calling the names of my friends, hoping one of them would come out and explain to me what I was doing here_

"_Misty?, ash?, max?, dawn?, mom? Dad?" I called out one by one…but nobody answered. Then suddenly I saw a green-headed figure out in the distance, I recognized the chartreuse hair, fluttering with the wind_

"_Drew? Is that you?" I called out tentatively. I walked towards him, hoping that he'll see me_

"_Hey drew!!" I said, as I ran towards him, but he didn't turn around_

_When I got nearer the landscape changed, I was no longer in the meadow, but in a party, the party for the participants of the grand festival, once again I saw drew, but he wasn't alone he was holding someone in his arms, a tall blonde woman with a figure that i could only dream about, stunning deep blue eyes, and a smiled that shamed mine ten fold, she was also holding the ribbon cup, which means that she won the grand festival…_

_I neared them with a smile on my face, I tapped drew on the shoulder softly then said "hey drew, whose your friend?", he turned around with a smile in his face that I had never seen before then he said "oh hey may, this is my girlfriend Candice, she's a three time ribbon cup winner, and she's also a model, but to top it all off, her dad is also a professor in one of the labs in the kanto region, so naturally she knows a great deal about pokemon" he said as he looked at the girl in his arms_

"_Wow, beauty and brains, impressive" I said trying to sound impressed_

_Then suddenly the girl turned, and smiled at me then she said to drew "drew, who's your friend?" _

"_Candice, this is my friend may, we've been rivals since we were 12, so we're close" he said_

"_Oh, hi may, I'm Candice" she said as she shook my hand_

"_Nice to meet you" I said with a smile_

"_Hmm…I don't think drew has ever mentioned you before" she said to me while tapping her chin with a long lady like finger_

"_Really?" I asked, hurt by the fact that drew has never once mentioned me_

"_Yeah" she said. Then suddenly Harley and Soledad came, I expected to be hit or something because I was standing in their way, but then Harley just went through me. Which was cool, but weird..._

"_Drew! Candice! Hey! What's up you two love birds?" Harley asked with a smile_

"_Harley! It's been a long time!" Candice said as she hugged Harley_

_How come they know each other?? Am I the only one who didn't know about drew's mystery girlfriend??_

_I went to stand in front of Harley and waved my hands in front of him, but he didn't notice, it's as if he couldn't see me_

"_Drew, darling, are you traveling with anybody?" Candice suddenly asked him_

"_No, I don't think so why?" he said_

_That did it... I screamed and yelled and shouted at him I'M TRAVELLING WITH YOU! REMEMBER?? But nobody heard, suddenly I felt a force pulling me into the darkness, away from drew, Harley, Soledad and my other friends. But nobody heard me_

I woke up screaming, and wet with my own perspiration, I breathe in heavily before even attempting to sit up, then when I saw the clock, I totally panicked, I only had ten minutes to register!!, so I took a quick shower put on my clothes, grabbed a piece of toast from the counter and rushed out.

I ran as fast I could, when I got there, I was so tired and so out of breath, but I had to hurry, or else all the hard work I put into entering the grand festival would be wasted, when I got there registration was closed, so I begged and begged the lady to let me register, good thing she was kind so she agreed. After thanking her, I rushed to get lunch, because I barely had any breakfast, so I was famished.

I picked a small ramen restaurant in town, it was cheap but delicious, I went inside, the place was full with coordinators and their friends who had just registered for the grand festival, remembering how lucky I was, I thanked whoever was up there silently. Then I took a seat on a corner booth at the back

In the booth in front of me was a guy wearing a purple jacket and he had unmistakable green hair, it was drew, but he wasn't alone, he was with the girl from my dream, the blue-eyed blonde with an awesome figure. I continued to stare at them.

The blonde noticed that I was starring at them so she looked at me and said "excuse me? But why are you staring at me?"

I stammered to find an answer in my brain, but then drew turned around and saw me, his face registered shock and surprise "may? What are you doing here?"

"You know her?" the blonde asked, but she was ignored

I fought back tears and said "I was going to eat lunch, but then I just lost my appetite" then ran out of the restaurant before my tears even had the chance to trickle down my face…

* * *

**please review, there's a chapter 2 coming up, so watch out for it, sorry if there are typographical errors that i failed to notice...and if soledad's name is spelled wrong i'm sorry, i don't know her that much..i just needed extra characters that weren't OC. **


	2. making up

* * *

hey here's chapter 2! sorry if it's not that well made, i was distracted while writing, i as reading about advanceshippig, so my thoughts were sort of in a turmoil while writing. gomenasai :(. and sorry if it's not well made, there's been strange brownouts in our house so...i had to rush it (damn brownouts..)

* * *

I didn't know where I was going; I just ran and ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore

I collapsed on the ground and breathe in air, and then I looked around and saw myself in a beautiful rose garden, after a minute I realize that I was in the rose garden of the park, roses of different shades and sizes were growing everywhere. I stood up, dusted a few grass bits off my clothes and sat down on a nearby bench.

I closed my eyes, leaned my head on the back rest and let the aroma of the roses fill my senses. Then I heard rustling in front of me. I opened my eyes, then looked around, seeing nobody I closed my eyes again, but then the rustling sounds continued, I opened my eyes again, but this time my gaze was met by drew's own emerald eyes, I closed my eyes to prevent myself from getting lost in them

"May" he said softly

"Go away drew" I said stubbornly

"May" he said again

"No, I don't want to talk to you drew" I said, tears building up in the corners of my eyes

"Why?" he said to me, his voice was calm and held no impatience in them

"Because, I just don't want to!" I said, still keeping my eyes closed

"Why?" he said again

I opened my eyes to look at him, tears blurring my eyesight" why? Why? Because you are an arrogant jerk! You think because you're such a great coordinator you can play with people's feelings? Huh drew?" I said to him my whole body shaking in frustration

"Go back to your girlfriend drew" I murmured softly enough for only him to hear

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend?" he said as I opened my eyes to see the puzzled expression on drew's face

"That blonde girl you were with" I said softly

"May! That was my cousin! We had lunch together because it turns out that she was also competing in the grand festival

"You don't look alike" I muttered under my breathe

"Well she's luckier in the gene department because she never got green hair…and also the little detail that she's 7 years older than me" drew said with a smirk on his face

"Oh" I said lamely

"May maple were you jealous?" he suddenly asks me with a sly smile on his face

"No, why would I be" I muttered softly as I turned my head to hide my face

Suddenly I felt drew's hands on my cheek and he turned my head to face towards him, then suddenly he kissed me tenderly

When we parted I just stared at him, I was so sure that my face was as red as an apple, but I couldn't care, in fact I couldn't even think straight!

Then drew said "you have no reason to be jealous may, cause I only love you" then he kissed me once more, I kissed back with the same amount of joy and passion that I was feeling right now, hoping that he would take that as an _I love you too_

* * *

_thanks for review_


End file.
